1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for portrait photography. More particularly, the present invention allows a customer to visually determine the appropriate size of a portrait photograph and matching picture frame by displaying upon a viewer a perspective view of a video image of the photograph and the matching frame within a simulated room image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two large difficulties for professional photographers are selling correctly sized portrait photographs and the corresponding picture frames for the photographs to prospective purchasers. The first problem is that it is impractical for a photographer to maintain in stock every existing style and color of frame for display and even more impractical for the photographer to manually display the portrait photograph in every possible picture frame for examination by the customer. The customer's burden is having to speculate which of the many styles and types of picture frames will best complement and display the portrait photograph. Likewise, the photographer has the dilemma of selling portrait photographs with a matching picture frame to a customer who is uncertain as to portrait dimensions, style of frame, and even the location where the portrait photograph will ultimately hang. The second problem occurs because customers routinely select the wrong size of a portrait photograph such as an 8".times.10" size when in fact a 20".times.24" size would be more appropriate for the setting and location of the portrait. The customer typically will choose the smaller print because it is the "safer" choice. Only after the portrait photograph with matching picture frame is taken home and the purchase transaction finalized will the customer realize that the larger print was the better choice. The truth is that the customer is unable to make the optimal purchase decision without having first made a decision regarding these preliminary matters. As a result of these deficiencies in the selling process, the portrait photographer does not find it economically feasible to offer frames for purchase and is unable to generate significant sales of the larger sized portrait photographs.
One of the newer technologies entering into the portrait photography field is the use of computers and video charge coupled devices (CCDs) (also known as video recorders) in combination with the standard auto wind, auto focus photographic camera. U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,526 to Larish uses the video CCD to take a video image duplicate of a photographic image and then stores the video image on the computer for later viewing. The present patent application incorporates U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,526 to Larish by reference for all purposes. The Larish patent allows a customer to select from multiple images as to which image or images looked the best as a result of the subjects posture, pose, lighting, or other factors that go into selecting the proper portrait photograph. The Larish system, however, does not provide for the customer to view a video image within the perspective of a simulated room like a living room or dining room for instance. Nor does the Larish patent provide for the customer to view a video image within a customer selected picture frame, which can then be viewed if needed within the perspective of a simulated room setting image. The present invention overcomes these deficiencies by providing a method and apparatus that allows a customer to visually determine the appropriate size of a portrait photograph and matching picture frame by displaying upon a portrait display viewer a perspective view of a combined video image of the photograph and the matching frame within a simulated room image.